


Bang Bang (My Titan Shot Him Down)

by General_J_Ironwood



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_J_Ironwood/pseuds/General_J_Ironwood
Summary: NOT MY SONGOriginal song by Grace





	Bang Bang (My Titan Shot Him Down)

From one fight until the next.  
Two outlaws ride, their weapons flexed.  
One is quick, the others tall.  
Together they'll kill them all. 

"bang bang!" They shot them down.  
"bang bang!" They hit the ground.  
"bang bang!" They torched the rest.  
"bang bang!" With lasers from their chest...... 

Season came and changed the tide, battle-bonded, blood and grime.  
They would always laugh and say "Watch out for that ricochet." 

"bang bang!" Their kill counts rise!  
"bang bang!" Their enemies die!  
"bang bang!" Better hit the ground!  
"bang bang!" Hears the rocket sound! 

Oooooo, oooooo, combined as one, you'd wonder why, their enemies would even try, they didn't even get to say goodbye, they only had the time to die. 

"bang bang!" Two legends, one legacy!  
"bang bang!" Surrounded by enemies.  
"bang bang!" Go ahead and cry.  
"bang bang!" You're all about to die.......

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MY SONG  
> Original song by Grace


End file.
